An Attempt At Perfection
by Hanakin
Summary: Yusaku is truly ready to win Kyoko's heart... or so he believes. Please, please, PLEASE R & R!!
1. A Different Day

A Different Day  
  
Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Author's Note: Yay, it's my first Maison Ikkoku fic. I'm not sure if it's worth writing… but here's a very short intro and tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing. Please review this first little chap and tell me what you think and if it might even be interesting!!  
  
One day when Yusaku woke up, things were different. Maybe it was because it was the first day of spring, and the air was cool and Yusaku could feel a light breeze come through his open window. Or maybe it was because Mitaka had gone away on a vacation. Yet the fact was simple: Yusaku was ready to earn Kyoko's heart. He would become better than Mitaka and Mr. Soichiro combined. He would do this… by becoming perfect.  
  
At least that's the way Yusaku thought of it.  
  
Ending Note: Hee hee, wasn't that short? Anyway, tell me what you think about my idea. 


	2. Yusaku's Big Plans

Yusaku's Big Plans  
  
Yusaku sat up in his bed, though you could hardly call it that. It was only a pile of rumpled sheets and blankets, no mattress. As Yusaku looked around the room, he saw hundreds of things that needed repairing. That was the first step to get to Kyoko: to have a nice, clean, pleasant room, just in case… well, never mind that.  
  
Yusaku stuck his head in his closet and pulled out a naughty magazine. Sigh… these would have to go now. He tore out a page from the magazine, found a pen on the floor, and began to make a list.  
  
1 Yusaku Godai's List of Things To Do  
  
#1 Get a good-paying job  
  
#2 Clean up room  
  
#3 Get new furniture  
  
Hmm, what else? Ask Kyoko on a date? No, it was too soon… he'd have to get some more things done first…  
  
#4 Ask Kyoko and Mrs. Ichinose to teach me to play tennis  
  
#5 Study more  
  
#6 Help out around Maison Ikkoku  
  
#7 Don't call Kozue  
  
That sounded good… by learning to play tennis and helping with chores, that will show Kyoko that I'm interested in the things she does… by studying more, I'll become a better student… Yusaku looked at #7 again and sighed. Poor Kozue… but he just didn't love her. She was nice and everything, but…  
  
What was the difference between Kozue and Kyoko, anyway? Beauty, of course… but that wasn't supposed to matter that much, right? Weren't there any other differences? Yusaku shook his head, even though no one was in the room besides him. He couldn't think of anything.  
  
Yusaku refocused. It was time to carry out the first step of his plan… getting a good job.  
  
~*~  
  
Yusaku hopped down the staircase in Maison Ikkoku. He had only gotten up an hour before, but he was already filled with more determination than ever. Once he got a job, he would be able to do everything-  
  
Yusaku was so lost in his own thoughts that he bumped into Mrs. Ichinose, who gave him a stern look.  
  
"It's Saturday, Godai… shouldn't you be sleeping in?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Yusaku gave Mrs. Ichinose a mischievous grin. "No, I have things to do today…" and he raced out of Maison Ikkoku and down the street, headed for town.  
  
~*~  
  
What would Kyoko want him to be? Yusaku sat on the street curb, deep in thought. Hmm… did Mitaka even have a job? Or was he a tennis coach all the time? And Mr. Soichiro… he had been a teacher, hadn't he? Yusaku snapped his fingers. He was majoring in education! Would it be possible to get a job as a teacher now, before he had graduated from college? Yusaku stood up and continued to walk down the street in a dreamy state. That would be great if he could be a teacher… well, of course it would have to be part time, but still… he would have a real job… that was exactly what he wanted right now…  
  
Yusaku passed by a playground filled with young children, and he had to smile. They looked so… happy. Their joyful laughter echoed down the street…  
  
Suddenly, Yusaku spotted a young woman in the middle of the group of children. She had long black hair with sparking green eyes, and she wore a short green dress. "Kids!" she was screaming. "Come back here, it's time to go to class!" She looked extremely overwhelmed and frustrated.  
  
"Maybe…" thought Yusaku…  
  
He walked into the playground and cautiously approached her. "Can I help you?" Yusaku asked in the nicest voice he could.  
  
The woman seemed relieved. "Oh… thank you," she cried as she clasped her hands. "The children are just so out of control…"  
  
~*~  
  
Within minutes, Yusaku had rounded up all of the children and led them back to their classroom with the woman, who was their teacher. All afternoon, Yusaku helped the young students, who were preschoolers, with an art project they were doing in class. Yusaku found that he was actually enjoying himself, and he felt disappointed when the teacher dismissed the class.  
  
But before Yusaku could leave, she asked to speak with him.  
  
"Thank you for you help today," she told him. "Most days are as crazy as this one…" She looked up at Yusaku and asked, "Are you available to be a teachers assistant? I could tell that the children really liked you, and I could really use some extra help around here-"  
  
"I'd love to!" exclaimed Yusaku. This was exactly what he had wanted! Nothing more, and nothing less…  
  
"Wonderful!" cried the teacher. "By the way, my name is Ms. Green… what else do you need to know? Of course I'll be paying you; we can decide on a rate- and oh yes- class starts at 1:00 and ends at 4:00… when can you start?"  
  
Yusaku could hardly keep from laughing with happiness. "Tomorrow!"  
  
"Wonderful!" Ms. Green repeated. "I'll see you then!"  
  
~*~  
  
Yusaku skipped back to Maison Ikkoku. His first step was completed! He had a job! He'd have to change the time of some of his college classes, but that was a small price to pay… and Ms. Green was so pretty, too! Those glimmering eyes… no, he was doing this for Kyoko… but he just couldn't get Ms. Green out of his mind…  
  
Author's Note: Okay, everyone (if there's anyone even reading this), I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this fic. I'm not really that inspired quite yet… but if people review I guess I'll continue it. I have a few ideas… ^_^ 


	3. Things Forgotten

Things Forgotten  
  
Yusaku took a break from cleaning out his closet and sat down on his bedroom floor. It was Saturday; one week since he had started his part- time position as a teacher's assistant to Ms. Green, and he already felt like a different person. Ms. Green was paying him 2,000 yen an hour, which was more than he had ever earned (A/N: Does that sound like a reasonable pay for an easy part-time job, people? Please let me know; if it's not, then Yusaku will get a raise!) After struggling to find his calculator, Yusaku found out that he would earn about 36,000 yen a week ($360), which was more than he had ever earned in his life.  
  
Yusaku continued to clean as he thought about how well his plans were working out. Once he had finished cleaning his room, he planned to go to a furniture store and get himself a real bed, along with a few other things. He hadn't dealt with the most of the other things on his list yet… except he had already had to deal with Kozue…  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
This past Thursday, Yusaku had been up in his room when…  
  
"Yusaku!" Kyoko called. "Phone for you!"  
  
"Who is it?" Yusaku yelled back.  
  
"It's Kozue!"  
  
Yusaku's mind froze. "Umm… can you tell her that I'm not home right now and I'll, err, call her back later?"  
  
"…Okay…" Kyoko replied uncertainly.  
  
Later that evening, Kyoko asked Yusaku what was going on with Kozue. "Why don't you want to talk to her?"  
  
Mrs. Ichinose, who was passing by in the hallway, answered the question for Yusaku. "He's a busy man now!" she cried, smiling up at Yusaku.  
  
"Man…?" Kyoko mumbled in disbelief. It *was* strange: Mrs. Ichinose rarely referred to Yusaku as a man.  
  
"Yup, he has a real job! And he's even fixing up his room a bit. Before we know it, he'll be a actual gentleman!" she chuckled.  
  
Kyoko looked surprised at first, but then her look switched to confusion. "But why are you avoiding Kozue??" she repeated.  
  
Yusaku blushed and muttered something about being tired as he scurried away down the hallway. But as he walked away he heard Mrs. Ichinose whisper, "Hehe, he's got his heart set on you, Kyoko!"  
  
Kyoko grumbled. "Oh, please!" And unknown to Yusaku, she blushed.  
  
Yusaku heard Mrs. Ichinose continue walking down the hallway, laughing to herself.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Yusaku still hadn't called Kozue back. He wasn't sure that he planned to… he didn't know how to tell her that their relationship was over. He knew it would hurt her. But he had to be honest with himself…  
  
Yusaku wondered if Kyoko really noticed the things he had been doing lately. He would have to start working on the next few steps on his list; tomorrow he'd help out with some of the housework. He just had to make Kyoko notice how he was improving himself and getting rid of his bad habits…  
  
~*~  
  
It was Monday afternoon, and Yusaku was helping Ms. Green set up the classroom before the preschoolers arrived.  
  
"Oh, Yusaku," Ms. Green exclaimed, "I wanted to know if you would be interested in joining me for dinner this evening. I made a reservation at a very nice Italian restaurant… and I thought you might like to come along."  
  
A thought bubble appeared over Yusaku's head saying, "Is she asking me on a date?"  
  
Ms. Green apparently read his mind, because she added, "It doesn't have to be a real date if you don't want it to be but…" she lowered her voice, "… I really like you, Yusaku, and… I don't mean to sound forward, but if you don't have a girlfriend, I…"  
  
And Yusaku looked into those sparking eyes and his mind went blank… he forgot Kyoko existed, forgot how he was trying so hard to impress her… he barely heard himself mutter, "Yes, of course I'll come…"  
  
"Thank you, Yusaku!" Ms. Green cried. "I can't even explain how much it means to me…"  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is it. This fic has been up been up for over a month now, and I have gotten reviews from four people. Four people! And to make it worse, very few (like 1 or 2) reviews have been enthusiastic. Unless I get some more reviews that are more enthusiastic/from more people, I'm just gonna take a break on this fic because even though I have ideas for it, I have to push myself to work on it because I don't really have any reviews to inspire me. So if you are reading this, please give me a nice review, and if you know anyone else who reads Maison Ikkoku fics, please tell them to read my fic, because I really want to write this fic but without the support from reviews it's really difficult. Thank you to anyone who is reading this. 


	4. I'm Watching You

I'm Watching You  
  
Author's Note: Bonjour, mes amis! Due to popular demand (okay, I'm exaggerating), Yusaku, Ms. Green, Kyoko, and all the rest are back for a fourth chapter of "An Attempt At Perfection!" I cannot even explain what your reviews did for me, so MERCI BEAUCOUP (!!!!!) to all the reviewers… and keep reviewing! I have seen the light and shall continue this fic! (You're supposed to cheer…)  
  
Later that afternoon, Yusaku was hurriedly changing into his evening attire as he thought over Ms. Green's invitation in his mind. One date couldn't hurt… could it?  
  
Yusaku sat down on a chair to put on his shoes, and then he sighed. Maybe forgetting about Kyoko was the right thing to do. After all, Ms. Green seemed like the perfect choice- she had the beauty of Kyoko and the kindness of Kozue. It was a perfect combination. Not to mention that Ms. Green seemed to really want him as a boyfriend…  
  
Yusaku shook his head. The whole situation was way too confusing. He'd wait and see what happened when he went to dinner, and then… well, he would just take it from there.  
  
He tiptoed down the staircase, hoping that nobody would notice him. If anyone saw him sneaking out of the house, all dressed up, everyone's curiosity would be aroused, and Yusaku didn't have the time or the patience for it.  
  
Once Yusaku reached the sidewalk, he jumped on his bike and peddled down the street…  
  
…But as soon as he was out of sight, a shadowy figure stepped from behind a lamppost… and a whisper flowed upon the wind… "Yusaku… I'm watching you…"  
  
~*~  
  
Yusaku met Ms. Green at "Giovanni's," an Italian restaurant a few blocks away from Maison Ikkoku. He couldn't help thinking how gorgeous she was… she was wearing a strapless dress of different shades of green, making her look almost like a watercolor painting. Her hair was up, and around her neck was a dazzling emerald necklace.  
  
"Hello, Yusaku," Ms Green said softly as Yusaku approached her.  
  
"Hi, umm, Ms. Green…" It sounded so childish, calling her that… "Shouldn't I call you by your first name? I'm not sure you've told me what it is."  
  
"Vera," she whispered, "Vera Green."  
  
They were taken to a small table in the corner of the restaurant. After ordering their dinner entries, Vera folded her hands on the table and gazed at Yusaku, who was playing with his napkin out of nervousness.  
  
"Yusaku," murmured Vera, "I want to know so much more about you… tell me, what are your hobbies? What do you like to do?"  
  
Yusaku mumbled something unintelligible and then began to speak a bit louder. "I don't really have any specific hobbies… I like kids… animals…" He considered telling her that one of his hobbies was "women," but decided against it.  
  
Vera nodded her head and continued to stare at him, wearing a small smile on her face. Yusaku grinned at her sheepishly, and then continued to play with his napkin. Her gaze was making him extremely uncomfortable…  
  
This pattern continued through dinner: Vera would look intently at Yusaku, she would ask him a question, he would give a short answer, and then she would continue to watch him. Yusaku wanted to impress her with words that he had saved up for Kyoko, but Vera's eyes silenced him like the cold wind blowing outside…  
  
…Both of them failed to notice a pair of eyes peering at them through one of the restaurant windows, observing their every move…  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, Yusaku and Vera walked outside of the restaurant, and Vera turned to look at him once more. "Would you like to come to my house for a while, Yusaku?"  
  
Without looking at his watch, Yusaku muttered, "It's getting quite late-"  
  
Vera laughed. "Oh, don't worry… you don't have any classes tomorrow morning, anyway." She quickly linked arms with him and practically dragged him across the street and the park.  
  
They had been walking for nearly 10 minutes when finally they came to a gate. "Welcome to my home," Vera whispered as she took a key out of her purse, unlocked the gate, and stepped through it. Yusaku followed her, entering a beautiful Japanese garden.  
  
"This is… yours?" Yusaku gasped.  
  
He looked around, marveling at the gray pebble paths, healthy green plants, and a grand waterfall that poured into a smooth stream. Thick forests surrounded the garden, the trees seeming to go on forever. They swayed with the wind peacefully, but at the same time, looked as if they were warning of impending danger. A wooden bridge, which Vera had begun to walk across, stretched over the dark water.  
  
She turned and beamed at him, replying, "Yes, this is mine. Do you like it…?"  
  
"It's beautiful…" whispered Yusaku as he joined her on the bridge.  
  
But to Yusaku's surprise, she did not continue to walk on. Instead, Vera leaned against the side of the bridge and turned to Yusaku, taking his hands in hers. She gazed into his eyes once again, and all the self- assurance Yusaku had was blown away with the wind.  
  
Vera put her arms loosely around his neck and moved closer to him. "Yusaku," she murmured… and she pressed her lips against his-  
  
At that moment, a figure leapt from the shadows.  
  
Author's Note: Muahahahaha! Review, and everyone try to guess who it is!!! 


	5. For Kyoko

For Kyoko  
  
A hand grabbed onto Yusaku's jacket and pulled him back across the bridge and out of the garden, through the gate, down three blocks, across the park, by the restaurant, and down another long street… all the way back to Maison Ikkoku.  
  
During this time, Yusaku had just let himself be dragged away. He wasn't sure who his capturer was… but he had to admit that he was somewhat relieved to have been taken away from Vera. Yes, as he had said, she was a beautiful and kind person, but there was something else there… something about her eyes and her stare, that made Yusaku feel frozen. There had to be something going on that wasn't right…  
  
Yusaku's "kidnapper" dropped him on the lawn and began take off their black mask and gloves. Yusaku stared up at the person with curiosity… and couldn't help but giggle when he realized who it was.  
  
"Don't you start laughing! This is a very serious matter," Mrs. Ichinose insisted. "I can't even explain how much trouble I've been through this evening to watch you! And for your own good! And Kyoko's, of course-"  
  
This, naturally, got Yusaku's attention.  
  
Mrs. Ichinose smirked, then placed her hands on her hips and began her little lecture. "Now, listen, Yusaku… you're probably wondering why I went through all of that for someone like you! Well, I have to be honest with you- you've really been improving yourself lately. With your grades, and helping out, and cleaning up that dingy room of yours. And I thought it was to impress Kyoko." Mrs. Ichinose shot him a "you can't fool ME!" glance. "But with the help of one of my accomplices, I discovered that I might be wrong!"  
  
"YOTSUYA! Kentaro! Kozue! One of the tennis club members!" Yusaku guessed.  
  
"As I was saying," Mrs. Ichinose interrupted, "I personally began to check on you to see if you were up to mischief! And now, I see that you are!"  
  
"But- but-"  
  
"Listen closely, Yusaku, and I want you to take what I say to heart!" Mrs. Ichinose moved closer to Yusaku and began to whisper in his ear. "Let me tell you that the manager has definitely been noticing the changes you're making! Don't give up hope with her and start playing around with other girls-"  
  
"But-" protested Yusaku.  
  
"They're not worth the time or the risk!! A little more work and Kyoko will be yours!!" Mrs. Ichinose looked at Yusaku sternly. "Kyoko deserves to be happy. And only you can truly give her that. Now's your chance!!" she cried as she banged her fist in the palm of her hand. "You've got her, I tell you, you've got her, just a bit more work-"  
  
"Shh! Not so loud," Yusaku muttered.  
  
"You can't mess things up by hanging around with that Ms. Green person! She has her own agenda for you, Yusaku, and believe me, you're not ready for what she has in mind! Ignore her or something! For Kyoko!"  
  
Something in Yusaku's mind clicked. "For Kyoko," Yusaku repeated quietly to himself.  
  
Mrs. Ichinose smiled with satisfaction. "That's the spirit, Yusaku! Now, I better not hear about you fooling around anymore… and believe me, I have ways of finding out." She winked at Yusaku and walked into Maison Ikkoku.  
  
~*~  
  
Yusaku couldn't fall asleep. There was too much to think about…  
  
Why had Mrs. Ichinose cared so much? Did she only care about Kyoko's happiness? Or did she truly care about his happiness as well? Who was her accomplice? Yotsuya, of course… but Kentaro could be a possibility… and how much had she seen, anyway? Had she just followed him and Vera from the restaurant, or-  
  
Yusaku suddenly sat up in his new bed and slapped his forehead. He had forgotten his bike at the restaurant! He'd have to go get it tomorrow… hopefully it would still be there…  
  
Anyway, what about Kyoko? Mrs. Ichinose was right- he couldn't get sidetracked. "…A little more work and Kyoko will be yours…" Yusaku smiled as he whispered the words in the dark. He couldn't give up now. Once Mrs. Ichinose gave him the sign, he would be able to propose to Kyoko and already know her answer.  
  
Yes… for Kyoko…  
  
~*~  
  
"Mrs. Ichinose! I'm going to the market- I'll be back in about an hour, okay?" Kyoko shouted on her way out the door of Maison Ikkoku.  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Ichinose called back.  
  
Kyoko walked outside and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day, a perfect day to walk into town. Kyoko inhaled deeply and began to walk to the market.  
  
"Life goes by so fast that sometimes you don't even have the time to realize what wonderful things surround you," Kyoko thought to herself. "Nature is so magnificent, from the smallest flowers to the tallest trees… and even the strangest looking things are works of art, painted on the canvas of-"  
  
Kyoko stopped short. Was that Yusaku up ahead…? Yes, it was! He sure seemed to be in a hurry… hey, wait a minute…  
  
She watched with anticipation as a woman with long black hair approached Yusaku and quickly clasped his hand in hers. It seemed to Kyoko that the woman wanted to take Yusaku somewhere… but he didn't want to come with her… Kyoko's eyes widened. What was the woman doing?? She had just grabbed Yusaku by the arm and pulled him down the street.  
  
Kyoko frowned. She didn't like the looks of this. The grocery shopping could wait- something was going on with Yusaku, and she planned on finding out what it was.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who was that last night, anyway?" Vera asked Yusaku as she hauled him down a familiar looking street.  
  
"Umm, a friend," Yusaku muttered. His heart repeated, "For Kyoko, for Kyoko…" but his mind wouldn't listen. It was her eyes, her eyes, he was transfixed again by her eyes… and Yusaku was left powerless, despite the echo of the message written in his heart…  
  
"I see," whispered Vera. "Jealous, huh?" She turned around and kissed him quickly, and then continued to pull him down the street as if nothing had happened.  
  
Yusaku shook his head. He was so confused… but he had to do something… "For Kyoko, for Kyoko…"  
  
They had arrived at Vera's gate. She walked him across the bridge and down at twisted path… and at the end of it was a huge mansion of stone, a castle. But this castle did not look like one out of a fairytale. The wind started up again, the trees swayed, shaking their branches in disbelief… and Vera turned and smiled at Yusaku, her green eyes glinting with satisfaction.  
  
"Come along, Yusaku…" Vera pushed him toward the wooden door and led him through the entrance.  
  
She slammed the door shut behind them and turned the latch to lock it. She turned to Yusaku… "…You're not going to get away, this time, Yusaku Godai…" and she pressed him against the wall.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, time for a vote!!! Do you want a) minor slash b) magic and fantasy or c) a murder plot (!!!)? Please vote, because at this point, this ficcy can go in many different directions, and I don't know where to go! Thank you kindly! ^_^ 


	6. Breath Didn't Come

Breath Didn't Come  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the wait!! I'm really, really sorry!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and voiced their thoughts on what should happen next. Since I received a mix of suggestions, I have a vague idea of where I'm going to go, and otherwise, I'll have to see where my keyboard takes me! Read and review, mes amis!  
  
Vera stared into Yusaku's eyes as she held him against the wall. "Yusaku... I must have you understand how I feel for you..." Her lips brushed against his cheek. "As soon as I saw you... I knew there was something special between us... don't you agree?"  
  
Yusaku couldn't answer. He didn't know how to respond.  
  
"You don't have to be so shy, you know," she laughed. "Oh, but I know what will help you relax a bit."  
  
She took his hand and led him up a staircase to a bedroom filled with sunlight. Yusaku saw the bed and let out a sound that Vera interpreted as a whimper. She smiled.  
  
He felt so guilty. He couldn't do this... his heart was for Kyoko...!  
  
Vera was already taking off her clothes, and her eyes told Yusaku that she expected him to take his off as well. But Yusaku just stood there, frozen. This wasn't supposed to be happening at all. Yet it was happening anyway. Yet it was still happening.  
  
Now she was unbuttoning his shirt for him. "Let me help you," she whispered, giggling softly. "My dear little Yusaku... this must be your first time..."  
  
Yusaku was shaking. This was the millionth occasion in his life when he felt completely powerless, but it had never been this bad. His conscience was killing him, but he didn't know how to listen. Maybe... maybe this was okay, he tried to convince himself. Maybe he was just making a mountain out of a molehill...  
  
Vera pushed him onto the bed lay down beside him. However, she quickly realized that Yusaku still wasn't doing anything. He lay on the bed like a dead corpse, still and silent. She sighed.  
  
"Yusaku, must I help you again?" chided Vera. She pulled his body close to hers, and-  
  
"For Kyoko," Yusaku gasped.  
  
Vera's head snapped towards him. "What did you say?" Vera hissed threateningly.  
  
~*~  
  
Kyoko heard her name upon the wind. By this time she had reached Vera's house and was wondering how to get inside. The door was locked, and she could tell that no amount of force could possibly make it budge. Kyoko looked upwards and noticed a balcony. "Perhaps... I could climb," she thought as she spotted a nearby tree. She took off her shoes and approached the large trunk cautiously, as if she was greeting an opponent.  
  
Her arms took hold of the closest branch, and up she went. She had tried to climb a tree once during her childhood, and it hadn't been a good experience. But now her heart burned with determination, and she climbed the oak with speed and confidence, thinking of Yusaku and the woman with green eyes and long black hair.  
  
Who was she? And why was she after Yusaku? The image of Yusaku's face when the woman had dragged him away played over again in Kyoko's mind. It was obvious that Yusaku didn't like the lady at all. Kyoko climbed quicker as she thought of what the woman could be doing to Yusaku. What if she was torturing him? Or flirting with him? Kyoko's face turned red. She hated it when people acted like Yusaku was available... even though he kinda was...  
  
Kyoko could reach the balcony now... she held tightly onto the railing and carefully pulled herself over. Then she ran and opened the doors, which just happened to be unlocked, and raced through.  
  
She immediately came to a halt.  
  
Nothing could have prepared Kyoko for what she saw. Fractions of the scene flashed before her, one at a time... the bed. The two underneath its covers. Naked. The woman with the green eyes and black hair, her pale breasts against the other person's body. Yusaku's.  
  
There wasn't room for anger. Just shock. Shock. Even breath didn't come.  
  
Vera lifted her head slowly and glared at Kyoko with menacing eyes. Then she smirked. Kyoko could only stand there, trying to understand what she was seeing.  
  
Vera turned back to Yusaku, who seemed as if he was half asleep. "Yusaku," she murmured, "We have a visitor..."  
  
Yusaku opened his eyes, and he jumped when he saw Kyoko. Then he closed his eyes again, shaking his head. Damn, it couldn't get any worse than this. "Geroffamee," he mumbled to Vera. "Get off of me!"  
  
She got off of the bed and walked up to Kyoko. "So you must be Kyoko... it's funny, Yusaku hasn't said much about you."  
  
Kyoko gave her a glare that would have stopped a lion in its tracks. But it didn't work for Vera.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusaku was messily putting on his clothes. He had to get out of there without either of the two noticing... the thought of dealing with either one made him feel sick. He had made a mistake: that was for sure. And who was he going to go to for help now? Kyoko would hate him. He hadn't listened to Mrs. Ichinose. He couldn't trust Yotsuya further than he could throw. He was doomed... but he had to get out of there first!!  
  
He glanced up and saw that Kyoko was hopping down from the balcony. "Kyoko!" he shouted out as he ran for the doors.  
  
"Yusaku," cried Vera, "Stay with-"  
  
Yusaku wrestled free and jumped down after Kyoko, shouting her name. It had started to rain... but when Kyoko turned her head to glimpse back, Yusaku could still see the distinguished mark of sorrow on her face: tears. 


End file.
